1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to reproducing and editing techniques of a random-accessible information recording/reproducing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As disclosed in Japanese Published Patent Document (Unexamined Patent Publication 2002-223408), for example, in a conventional information recording/reproducing apparatus for recording, reproducing, and editing information such as video, audio, etc., it is possible to skip a part that is undesired to be reproduced through specific-time skip such as “thirty-seconds skip” when reproducing information. Furthermore, as disclosed in Japanese Published Patent Document (Unexamined Patent Publication 2003-319312), it is possible with a conventional information recording/reproducing apparatus to skip the same part for every reproduction by going through editing such as designating a reproduction start point/reproduction end point, deleting the recorded data, etc.
With the above-described related art, in order to skip the same part when the information is reproduced, it is necessary to go through a complicated editing work, e.g. skipping action for a specific time for every reproduction, designating a reproduction start point/reproduction end point, deleting the recorded data, etc. Moreover, it is not possible to search the exact cue of a scene a user really desires to see by simply carrying out specific-time skip.